Harry Potter and the Dragonkin
by Evil Sandstorm
Summary: It is Year 7, all of the events up to book 5 have occurred (so yes Sirius is dead sorry), Voldemort is in hiding at the beginning of the story, and Slytherin house is friendly with Gryffindor, wile Hufflepuff is not because of the Triwizard Tournament.
1. Chapter 1: A meeting

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger where late. So late in fact that they almost missed the Hogwarts Express. Just as they clambered on the train the whistle blew and they pulled out of the station. They found a seemingly empty compartment and sat down gasping..

"That was close " said Ron breathing hard

"No kidding" replied Harry

"Hello" said a small voice

Harry looked up and saw that the three were not alone. there was a boy and a girl sitting right across from them. the girl was fairly tall, slightly tanned, and has long brown hair that was streaked with black in some places. She had it in a long braid down her back she was wearing a black jacket and jeans with a pair of brown boots.. the boy looked tall too, he was laying down across the seat with his head in the girls lap. He was also slightly tanned and had shaggy black hair pulled back into a pony tail as well as a black goatee . He was wearing a black long coat with a red trim, and black jeans with black boots and spurs. The girl was petting his head and smiling at them.

" Hi" said Ron taken aback

Suddenly the door opened and Ginny and Draco walked in laughing. They sat down next to the two as the boy sat up to give them room.

" I believe introductions are in order." said the boy his voice was deep and had a thick Russian accent

"My name is Daphne Greenwell" The girls voice had a definite Irish accent to it.

"and I am Jackson Black, no i am not related to Serius Black we just share last names."

"Ok, nice to meet you I'm Harry Potter..."

"Ron Weasley..."

"Hermione Granger nice to meet you."

"Ginny Weasley.."

"and I'm Draco Malfoy" they all said shaking the twos hands.

Harry had expected the usual flicker of a gaze at his fore head but surprisingly the two didn't give his fore head a look at all.

"So what house are you two in?" asked Draco

"Well I'm in your house Draco, Slytherin." said Daphne

"And I'm in Gryffindor." Said Jackson

"cool" said Ron

Just then the train lurched and all of the things in the luggage rack fell off including the trunks. They all helped each other put their things back up and as Ron was putting Jackson's rucksack back a cutlass and sheath fell out.

"What is that!?" exclaimed Ron

"Oh that's my wand." said Jackson buckling it on his belt

"Are you serious? Dose it work?" asked Draco looking at the opal encrusted knuckle guard

"Yea" said Jackson unsheathing it and preforming a summoning charm on his rucksack.

"Wicked." said Ron staring.

"Thank you." said Jackson smiling at the black blade.

"Jackson, could you be a darling and get my wand please?" asked Daphne

"Sure" said Jackson standing up.

He pulled down a case and rummaged for a second then his eyes lit up and he extracted a small silver pole about a foot long. he looked like he was in a little bit of pain until he handed it over to Daphne,his hand smoking slightly. he stood up and put the case back up in the luggage rack and he sat down. Daphne said some words in an other language that Harry couldn't understand and the pole expanded and a blade slit out of one end. and Daphne was holding a long spear. They all gasped.

"How do you do that, I mean make a weapon a wand?" asked Hermione.

"We can teach you guys later." said Daphne.

"OK" said Ron, Harry, Hermione,Ginny, and Draco together.


	2. Chapter 2: The Story

They sat in silence until Harry asked.

"So how did you guys meet? If your in two different houses?"

"well, that's quite a long story but i think we have enough time." said Daphne

"We will have to start from the beginning so you guys can get the full story." said Jackson

"What the beginning of time ?" asked Ron

"No, when i was born." said Jackson laughing

"OK, lets here it." said Draco and Harry together

"Alright, well it began with my mum. She was a dragon tamer, and she took a particular fancy to on of her charges. I believe his name was Tavorith the Dark. Well to make a very complicated story short I was brought into this world by that dragon." started Jackson

All of them sat in shocked silence except for Daphne who smile and continued. She started to tell the story...

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

It was raining again and Daphne was with her mother buying a coat for her fathers birthday. she looked up at the forlorn sky as they got out of the carriage. she blinked as the rain hit her face like droplets of soft silver. she looked back down and saw a cart lying at the side of the road. she blinked as she saw what she had thought to be a body give a slight shiver. she tugged on her mothers sleeve.

"Yes my dear" asked her mother

"Can we buy an extra coat?" asked Daphne

"Why on earth would we do that?" said her mother

Daphne pointed at the cart and the person that was lying under neath it.

"Why yes we can and wile were at it we cant also buy him some food. Go over and ask him what he wants."

Daphne walked over, her boots making a slight splash every step she took. As she got closer she saw to her amazement that it was a bot lying curled up under neath it. He looked about her age and he had matted black hair. She stooped to get closer and he rolled over and looked at her.

"Hello." she said

"Hi" said the boy he had a rather thick accent and she couldn't figure out what he had said for a second.

"My mum was wondering if you would like some food and if so what kind."

"Well I would like to have a steak." he said sitting up "Or something that would last a wile."

"OK, ill tell her." sad Daphne

She stood up and hurried to her mother and told her exactly what the boy had said. As the food would probably be best warm they decided to get the coat first.

" Oh mom how about this for dad." said Daphne holding up a blue long coat with gold trim.

"I like it. What do you think the boy would like?

"How about this?" said Daphne holding up what looked like a pirates long coat. It was black and had a deep red trim on it.

"Its good, Lets go pay." said her mother.

As they went from the coat shop to the food store Daphne turned around and looked back at the boy. He was still sitting under the cart. She suddenly noticed, she blushed as she did so, that the boy was watching her and her mother. She turned back around as she noticed this and entered the store after her mom.

"Is there anything i can help you with madam Greenwell?" asked the clerk.

"Yes Tom i would like the usual for Michael and something that will last a wile."

"How long do you want it to last?"

"Oh, at least a week preferably more."

"Well i have this plate that keeps conjuring up salami. It wont run out for at least a month guaranteed." said the clerk.

"Perfect, how much do i owe you?"

"That will be about 6 Gallions each and the cake will be ready tomorrow Evia."

"Thank you Tom we will come back and get it." said Evia paying Tom

They walked out and Daphne walked over to the boy with the food and coat and sat down on the dry earth next to the boy. She handed him the coat and he gratefully put it on. She also handed him the plate.

"Thanks" said the boy putting the coat on

"so whats your name?" asked Daphne

"Jackson"

"Cool. So umm where is your parents?" said Daphne and then hurriedly she said "If you dont want to tell me you dont have to."

"Its ok i feel like i need to tell some one." He paused " My mother was killed by a dragon, my dad killed that dragon and then disappeared." he said looking at her.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said

"its ok " he said" I got over it a long time ago."

"HEY LASS!" came a shout from the other side of the street

Daphne looked up and saw the mayor and his friend striding over with massive tankards in there hands.

"lass come here." said the mayor hiccupping.

Daphne stood up and looked around for Evai. She had apparently gone home knowing her daughter could find her way home. Daphne looked back at the mayor and his friend who had their tankards in one hand and their wands in the other. They waved their wands and her jacket fell off in pieces. she gasped at the sudden chill. she was now wering her jeans and a tank top. as well as her undergarments. She looked up at the mayor then looked around again to see if anyone was around. She saw no one but the boy sitting behind her. The mayor slit his hand down her chest to her thighs and he rubed her clit through her jeans. His friend grabbed one of her breasts. She moaned a little then, realizing what they where going to do the slapped both and drew out her wand.

" WHY YOU LITTLE..!" yelled the mayor dropping his tankard and feeling his cheek.

He staggered back a bit and pointed his wand at Daphne

"AVADA KADAVERA " he screamed

Daphne cowered knowing she was about to die but it never came she opened one eye and looked back. all she could see was black. so she looked up and saw a pair of black wings. She opened her eyes fully and looked around. There in between her and the two would-be rapists was an enormous black dragon. She blinked realizing that it couldn't be a dragon a dragon because it was standing up right like a human.

"It must be a Durmin"she thought. She had read about it somewhere but couldn't remember where.

She heard a monstrous roar and looked around the things legs and saw with amazement that it seemed to be protecting her because it was staring angrily down at the two. They where casting many curses at it but they didn't seem to have an effect because the Durmin didn't change its outward appearance. It roared again and swiped at the mayors friend. He fell with a scream losing his arms and a leg he lay there and died. The mayor looked at his friend then back up to the creature and started to run. the creature pointed a claw at the man and a flash of read erupted from it and hit the man in the back ripping him apart. then the thing turned to her and started to shrink. Its great black wings receded back into its back, the horns shrank into its skull and the claws receded into the fingers and with shock she recognized Jackson standing before her with his coat on and a sword buckled at his waist. His bare chest heaving with anger. She hugged him and he smiled he pulled out his sword and waved it. Her jacket repaired its self and he handed it to her.

"Thanks." she said

"Don't mention it." he replied soothingly.

"HEY,WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR MAYOR!" came a loud shout from behind them.

They both wheeled around and saw a large crowd standing over the two bodies.

"I think its time we left." said Jackson

"We can go to my place, my parents will protect us."

They ran together up the street to Daphne's house and burst inside. After explaining the situation to her family they all pulled out there wands and started to walk out side to meet the mob. Jackson and Daphne ran out with them. As Evia tried explaining the situation to the mob they grew more and more restless and finally they started to curse the family with their wands killing Evia instantly. With a roar Jackson transformed again and started to tear through the mob to get her body. he brought it back and turned. The people obviously had dealt with dragon types before and started to conjure up gigantic spears and launching them up at Jackson. He took about half a dozen and then fell transforming as he did so. The healers of the family, who also happened to be a werewolf and vampire rushed foreword to see if they could help him. He was almost dead by the time they got to him.

"Can you help me live?" asked Jackson

"Yes, but you have to drink this first then we will make you stronger." said the vampire handing Jackson a bottle of red liquid.

"What is it?" asked Jackson weakly.

"A extremely strong version of Wolfsbane." said the werewolf " It lets you control your self when you transform."

Jackson downed it in one and then lay back. The vampire slit his wrist and put it in Jacksons Mouth wile the werewolf bit into Jackson's arm. Jackson stopped breathing after a bit.

"Daphne you must get inside we will hold them off" said the vampire as the mob approached.

Daphne ran inside and ran to her b ed room were she flipped a switch and all of the paintings in the room flipped to reveal weapons. She grabbed a spear and stood in front of the door waiting.

"No i will not die on my knees i will not." she thought

She glanced outside in time to see the mob finish the vampire and the werewolf and break the door down. She looked at the door. It flew off its hinges and she was knocked flat by it. she looked up at the men who where standing over her.

"What should we do with her? she is the last one alive." said one man

"KILL HER" came a few calls

One man turned and whispered something to the five or six men in the room.

He called to the rest of the men" ok you guys go get anything of value in this house we will take care of this one."

With a few growls they departed. the five men walked over to Daphne and lifted the door off of her and grabbed her. She fought against them with all of her might but it was all in vain. They threw her on the bed and climbed in with her. Understanding dawned as they ripped off her clothes exposing her small breasts and bald pussy. Then they all stripped them selves. One man stuck his dick in her mouth and grabbed her head pulling it on his dick. Two others got behind her and one stuck his cock in her ass as the other stuck his in her pussy. The other two started to stroke their cocks over her back. The three men that were in her thrust all at one and she screamed. They trust again and she screamed again. Then there was a knock on the door frame. Every one in the room looked and saw Jackson leaning against the door frame.

"Let the girl up. She did nothing." he said evenly.

"Get out." said the man in her mouth and he aimed a curse at Jackson, but Jackson was not there he was now leaning on the window.

"NO. you get out, Out of her mouth,and her ass, and her pussy." He replied.

All five of the me swore and aimed curses at him but Jackson had moved again. He was now Leaning on the head board of the bed. They looked stunned for a moment and then fired curses at him. He leaped forward and bit one man in the throat tearing it out, he ran over to another tearing his heart out in a great shower of blood. The other three men pulled out of Daphne and started to try and hex Jackson. He snapped ones neck, ripped ones spine out, and unsheathing his sword he stabbed the last one multiple times. the all hit the floor at the same time, and Jackson fixed Daphne's clothing and sheathing his sword again he wrapped her in a blanket, grabbed her spear, transformed and flew out the window with Daphne in his arms. They flew to Jackson's old house, now abandoned, and he helped her to recover emotionally.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The compartment was silent until Ron said " So your telling me you are a Durmin, A werewolf, and a vampire?"

"Yes" said Jackson "Daphne and i are bothe vampires and werewolves because she asked me to but we can both control ourselves because of that potion"

"COOL" shouted Ron.

Harry glanced outside and noticed how dark it was.

"We should probably get our robes on" he said.

As the five of them stood up Jackson said "Please don't tell anyone that"

"We promise" they all said and got dressed.

"What about you guys you should get dressed?" asked Ginny

"We have never worn the robes actually. we cant afford them so we just wear these" said Daphne gesturing at their clothes.

"Oh " said Harry

They all got off together when they reached Hogwarts and got into the same carriage.

**Sorry about the long chapter I just couldn't stop writing. ill try to make the next one shorter if you want.**

**Send me a review of what you thought and if you have any suggestions for this story, or want to be in the story send me a review or pm with the details.  
**

** -Evil :}  
**


End file.
